Quinn
by Annette C. K
Summary: I want to be like the other girls. But I'm not… I will never be like the other girls. I'm better than them, but I don't know it yet. Soon you will know my name...


**This is a complete Glee AU based in _Stephen King_'s novel "_Carrie_". I love the plot of the story, and I was wondering, what would happen if that history happened in McKinley, this is the result.**

**Well, it won't be like the book, but there are some parts taken from it and the plot too. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**1**

**The start of everything**

The Fabrays are a high society religious family; they live in a big house in the best neighborhood of Lima, Ohio. It has a big garden and a huge backyard, the house was built in 1850, and it's in their family since like forever; it had big bedrooms and a big church, where the family could spend the whole Sunday morning praying and stuff.

They are four; Russell, Judy, Frannie and Quinn. They _used_ to be four, now it's only Quinn and her mom; Judy. They survived the car accident the happy family had a few years ago. Quinn is the only real Fabray in Lima, maybe in the state, or the country or in the earth. There aren't any other Fabray around, which makes Quinn think she's special. She's the only one in the line of a big fortune.

But despite that she feels guilty about what happened to her father and sister, she doesn't know why, but it is eating her in the inside. For the other hand, there's her mom who since her big sister, Frannie, died she turned into the most annoying person in earth, she's praying all the time and she's over protecting with Quinn, she doesn't even let her to go to school by her own because she "might die" and Quinn is the only thing she has. _Bullshit_, Quinn thinks to herself. She hates that. She wants to be like the other girls. But she's not… she will never be like the other girls. She's better than them, but she doesn't know it yet.

Quinn gets out of her mom's car with a fake smile just for show her that she's happy to go to school, she isn't at all. She hates _everyone_ there. She doesn't even have friends, but for get rid of that annoying woman she just smiles.

In the parking lot there is, the captain of the cheerleader squad, Santana Lopez with the rest of the cheerios and some guys from the football team, like Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman. They are jerks, she hates them too, even Finn who tries to be nice to her but when she tries to be nice to him he just make fun of her with his best friend Puck, he's Santana's boyfriend, he isn't the quarterback of the football team but he's super popular and every single girl at that school want to sleep with him. He is known as a "Sex Shark" or something like that, just garbage. She knows he's just a scare little boy who tries to make a badass reputation for get close to Santana who is the queen of bitches in McKinley, she has a best friend; her name is Brittany. Britt is a nice girl, she's always nice to Quinn but she is like a child the only thing she talks about are unicorns, she's sixteen, the young Fabray just thinks she must grow up because unicorns doesn't exist. But Brittany seems happy in her fantasy world, maybe if she put her feet in the earth she will turn into a Santana 2.0, and this high school doesn't need another one.

At the other side of the parking lot there are Rachel Berry, an annoying Jewish girl Quinn hates a lot, Mercedes Jones, a girl who Quinn just couldn't be close to her, Kurt Hummel, a gay guy who dresses awesomely well and always is talking about her outfits; he says her outfits are super old fashion and she shouldn't dress up like a 90's girl "Just no", she heard him one day in geography class, and the last one is an Asian gothic girl named Tina, she's shy and she prefers don't talk about Quinn aloud because she's scare of her. _Good_, Quinn thinks every time they see each other and Tina runs away.

You could think she's happy by being lonely, but she's not. She isn't alone because she wants to, she's alone because she has no choice. No one talks to her, so instead of try to make friends, she prefer to stay away of those son of bitches (That's how she calls them) and stays in the library reading a book or studying for keep her grades perfect as always.

"Quinn, did you do your homework?" Mrs. Doosembury, the geography teacher asks to her.

A sleepy Quinn Fabray looks up to her teacher and shakes her head.

"Why not?" the teacher asks to the blonde girl.

"Because I forgot it, maybe?" Fabray answers sarcastically making some of her classmates laugh.

"You always do your homework, Quinn. What's going on with you?" she keeps asking "Look, I know what happened to you a few years ago affected you, but it's time to you get over it and move on."

Quinn rolls her eyes and stands up talking her books and in less than a minute is out of the classroom walking away from that bitchy teacher who just humiliated her in public! She knows everyone knows about her family, and when her dad and sister died they gave her their condolences and she was actually cool with that, but saying that aloud? She hates people who remind her that horrible incident in her life. It was traumatic. But no one get it. Nobody feels guilty about a car accident as fatal as that one.

She remembers thinking about what if… she didn't want to go to school that day so, she thought about something like:

"_What if that car passes by and you don't see it?"_

_Russel shook his head and looked at his young ten year old daughter who was sitting in the backseat next to her big sister._

"_That's just stupid, sweetheart! You know your daddy is the best driver in earth—"_

"_DADDY, WATCH OUT!" Frannie interrupted him._

After that she just remembers everything going black and her sister screaming. She woke up a week ago in the hospital, all her bones were broken and with the news it was just too much for a little girl.

But now, six years old later she's a strong woman who doesn't let anyone to pass her away.

Now she's putting some books in her lockers when she feels a cold liquid thing in her face. She turns around and sees Santana laughing with her boyfriend, Noah. He isn't laughing that hard like Santana, but he is.

"Does it taste like unicorn puke, Quinn?" Brittany asks smiling a little bit.

Quinn just nods and closes her locker for walk away, now she has gym class, she will get her revenge at the volleyball game. She's good at that sport, better than Santana at least.

At the gym, coach Sylvester tells them today they aren't going to play volleyball because coach Beiste isn't there, so she will pick the game. Santana raises her hand while she plays with her brown and long ponytail.

"Yes, Santana?" Coach Sylvester says smiling proudly to her head cheerio.

"Can we play dodgeball?" the Latina asks to her.

Quinn knows why she wants to play; Santana is such an animal in this game, so if they play dodgeball she will end up in the floor bleeding, Lopez hates her without a reason no one knows why Santana tries to make her life a living hell, well she's like that to everyone, but especially with Quinn. That makes her to worry a little bit more. Santana playing dodgeball and Quinn in the same game is not a good result. That's for sure.

"Good idea, _chica_" Sue says to Lopez who smiles widely to Quinn who starts to worry a little bit more.

That smile isn't good at all.

At the end of the game, Quinn goes to the showers alive; luckily she didn't get hit by a Santana's ball. She gives thanks to the Lord because of that.

She starts taking off her empty and sweaty clothes. After an awesome dodgeball game, obviously you have to take a shower. So she pulls off all her clothes and turns on the hot water. She circles her neck as the water makes contact with her skin, she loves showers. Wait a minute, _Oh, fuck! _Quinn thinks as she realizes her period is back. The other girls burst into laughs when they realize about it. Quinn cannot be more embarrassed! This cannot be happening to her! She takes her towel and walks away from the showers, some girls those who are dressing up or the ones who are getting ready for get into the showers throw her tampons and stuff. Quinn slips, while Santana pulls off her cellphone and tapes this all, the girls throwing her stuff while they're laughing, Santana laughing as hard as she can, Brittany imitating the other girls throwing her tampons, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes laughing a little bit. No one knows what was going on in the girl's dressing room in that moment.

Quinn starts yelling as loud as she can trying to get rid of those bitchy girls who are making fun of her and asking for help. In that moment, a ginger woman walks in and tries to stop the girls. But something strange happens, a lamp explodes and it falls in front of them dividing the room in two; where Quinn is and where the rest of the girls, with the red haired woman named Emma Pillsbury, everyone screams. They are scared because it isn't normal to a lamp fall from the ceiling from nothing. But Quinn didn't care about it, she just stands up and dresses up as fast as she can and then she leaves the dressing room running. She doesn't want to see any of those girls at least not today or tomorrow or in a week. She just want to hide from the rest of the world.


End file.
